The Retreat
by Meatsy
Summary: A strange romance story between two teens that come from different areas. Wheatever, I don't know...But hey...you know you want to read it! Serena Darien Fic. COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

Wow...It feels like just yesterday I started writing my first fanfic 'Serena's Big Plan'

**You have no idea how happy I am to still be writing these stories... I remember the**

**first fanfic I read...It was 'Royal Flush' by Alicia Blade. I'm telling you**

**She is like my favorite writer in the universe! Tkb! I hope you all**

**have enjoyed reading my fanfics as much as I have enjoyed**

**writing them. Now, sit back, relax, and read my **

**newest story.**

Declaring the end from the

beginning,

And from ancient times things that

are not yet done

Saying 'My counsil will stand,

And I will do all My pleasure,'

Isaiah 46:10

**The Retreat**

**Prologue:**

"I hate the woods! Do I have to go?" Serena wailed as her mom continued packing her suitcase.

"You don't have to go...but would you rather stay here than learn about God?"

"That's not fair..."

"Of course it's fair! Besides why don't you want to go?"

"Because, I have to get up early, and I'll get eaten alive by bugs, and WHO KNOWS what creeps are out there in the middle of no where!"

"But think of this as an oppritunity to get closer to God and meet new people. I heard that some people from another city were coming."

"Yeah...people from Shibuya are supposed to be coming. Four guys and two girls."

"Well, don't you think it would be fun to meet new people?"

"I guess...Fine...I'll go. Maybe something good will happen while I'm there."

"That's a good girl."

"Mom...please."

**At The Church**

Serena watched as everyone in the building talked to their friends or...who ever was around to talk to at the moment. She had been there over an hour and those darn new kids weren't there yet! How is a girl supposed to be excited over a retreat that isn't even happening? This was ridiculously stupid...'I knew that this was a waste of my time! I can't believe I came to this ridiculous event!...'It's to get closer to God.' Man! My mom did this on purpose!'

"Darien!"

Serena was snapped from her thoughts at the sound of Andrew pratically screaming while he ran over to some guy that she couldn't recognize. 'He reminds me of someone...but who?'

"Hey,Serena. What are you doin' over here by yourself?" Lita walked over to her best friend.

"Nothing really. Just waiting to leave. Say...do you know who that is?"

"Why?" She asked with a sly grin.

"Give me a break, Lita. I don't know. Andrew's talkin' to him so I just figured you would know who he was since you guys are like best friends."

"Ha! Well, Of course I know who he is! That's Darien. He and Andrew are good buddy's. Their parents stay connected on e-mail like...every day!"

"He reminds me of some one...but I don't know who..."

"Umm...he does look a lot like my ex-boyfriend."

"Ha...ha I doubt that's who. Seriously...I can't put my finger on it though." Serena held her chin with her hand in thinking posistion and sat down on one of the chairs she randomly saw.

"I think we're leaving Serena. Maybe you could figure it out another time."

"Yeah...alright. Do you know who the other ones are?"

"Yeah! That one's Josh, Darien's friend, Lydia, Josh's sister, Amber, Lydia's best friend, David, Josh and Lydia's cousin, and Brandon, one of their other friends."

"Thanks,Lita." Turning in her chair Serena looked at her youth pastor,Jay. He's the one who set this thing up...mainly... He's a cool guy just like one of the youth. 'Ha ha. Sometimes I think it's funny to think of him as pastor instead of a friend.' She thought as she watched everyone gather infront of him to hear their instructions.

**Darien**

Looking around the room Darien decided that this looked like a pretty decent church. Mainly guys so that would mean no girl problems. There were a few girls but there was only one that caught his attention right of the bat. 'Who in the world would know how to do hair like that!' Darien wondered. 'Those look just like meatballs...Mmmm spaghetti and meatballs...'

"Alright gang, listen up." Darien was cut off from his thoughts as the Youth Pastor, Jay. He gave him a good look over. 'He looks more like someone that would be in the youth instead of their pastor.' "We're going to get ready and get out of here. So, let's pray then everyone can use the restroom and we can go. So, let's get started and pray." Everyone lowered their heads. "Dear Heavenly Father, Thank you for this time that we get to gather together and come to be with You. We ask that you bless our time together and that you give us a safe journey to the camp grounds. Lord, just let your will be done on this retreat. Just let us be focused on you. That we would seek you during this time. That you would be in our hearts and minds. Amen! Okay, does anyone have any questions on who they're riding with? No? Good! Then, let's get into our rides and get going."

"Are you gonna tell us who we're bunking with?" Darien looked over to see a small boy of maybe 12...He was kinda short but looked tall for his age.

"Umm...I'll tell everyone that when we get to the cabins...Okay, Sammy?"

"Alright...but I want to pick my cabin!"

"Sure thing, Sammy." Darien scratched is head. 'Man...I wonder if all of them are like that.'

"Hey! Are you riding with us, Mina?" The Meatball Head asked to a blonde with a red bow. He didn't know why but somehow this girl caught his attention very easily.

**Serena**

"You are aren't you?" Serena waved her hand at Mina.

"Of course I am! You guys rock!"

"Yeah we do!" Serena laughed. 'I can't believe I'm going on this retreat. Oh well, atleast Mina is going with us.' She walked out the front doors to the church and over to her car. "What's going on Dad?Are we leaving right now or what?" She got in the backseat of the car with Mina.

"Geez, Meatball Brains, what took you so long? Sammy complained as Serena buckled her seatbelt.

"Oh be quiet you little rodent! I wasn't long at all!"

"Are you kids ready?" Serena's dad asked as everyone got situated.

"Yeah! Let's go!" They all yelled in unison.

"Alright! We are on our way!"

**Ariving at the Retreat**

"I thought you said it wasn't that far!" Serena said as she and Mina got out of the car and started stretching.

"Well, they took the long way." Her father said as he followed her actions.

"Sure dad. Now what cabins do we all stay in?"

"Jay told us he'd assign them to us when he got here. Don't you pay attention, dumby." Sammy rolled his eyes and got out of the car to stand with everyone else.

"Why you little..." Serena waved a taunting fist at him.

"Calm down you guys. We're here to have a good time!" Mina smiled as she patted Serena and Sammy on the back.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry, Serena." Sammy said as he ran over to some of his friends ana met the new guys.

"See, Serena. He's not that hard to handle." Mina smiled at her best friend.

"Well, OF COURSE you don't have trouble. He's not your little brother. PLUS! We both know he has a crush on you." Serena glared.

"Yes,well. I can't help it if I'm beautiful." She sraightened her hair and posed.

"Right. Remeber he's 12." She chuckled to herself. 'I wish I was as good looking as her. With those looks I wouldn't have any trouble finding a boyfriend.'

"Alright gang! Time to assign cabins!" Jay hollered as everyone gathered in a circle around him. "Now, I'll tell you who you'll be staying with and you'll decide the cabins. The boys are in the left two, The girls are in the two on the right. The center cabin ,cabin 1, will be the food cabin. Meaning that will be where the Woodman's stay. No one is aloud in there past 10:00p.m. Does everyone understand?" He flipped a page in the notebook he was holding as everyone nodded their heads. "Good! Now, Starting with the girls. Mina, Lizzie, Lydia, Amber, and Rei. What cabin do you all want?"

"Three!" They all yelled in unison.

"Alright! Molly,Lita,Serena, and my wife Suzy will all be in cabin 2. Now, The boys. Andrew, Darien, Josh, Sammy and I will all be in cabin..."

"Five!" They screamed.

"Alrighty then. Cabin 5! The rest of you boys, Melvin, David, Brandon, Ken and Mr.Tsukino. Will be in cabin 4. With that...We should all start to unpack and get settled in. Dinner will be served in a couple hours, so get comfortable in your cabins and let's meet out here 15 minutes before dinner. Got it?"

"Get it!" Everyone shouted.

"Good! Now whoever get's finished first gets to jump in the lake!"Everyone ran for their stuff before the sentence was even finished. And the race was on!

**15 minutes later**

"I can't believe that my dad's cabin won! They so cheated somehow. I bet they just threw stuff into the middle of the floor!" Serena said as she, Lita and Molly all walked to some benches by cabin 1.

"What are you talking about, Serena. You told us to do that. I was the one who actually put the stuff away before you told Jay we were finished! Of course by then they had already jumped into the lake." Lita stated as they all sat down on the bench closest to them.

"Yeah, Serena. You should have told Jay before Lita started putting everything away." Molly sighed.

"Molly!" Lita glared, "You're not helping."

"Sorry, Lita." She laughed.

"Oh! Molly! Don't go to the dark side!" Serena groaned and put her head in her arms on the table as they started laughing, but then her attention was averted. Coming out of the Cabin were those new guys follwed by Andrew. They were laughing at something, but she wasn't paying enough attention to find out what. Sitting up straight she tried to get a good look at them to see how cute they were. 'Time to bring out the scale' She thought as she went over the first one, David. He had a shaved head and looked kinda scrawny ,but built enough to lift something heavier than her. His eyes were kinda squinty so when he looked at someone he had a peircing kind of stare. He was kinda cute, but didn't look her type. '3.' Next, Josh, he was pretty tall. a little shorter than Andrew but still taller than me by a foot or two. He had dark hair, It didn't look black so...She was pretty sure it was just a dark shade of brown. He had rounder eyes than David but if he gazed at you long enough it would definitly become freaky. He seemed pretty goofy, from what she could tell by the way he was acting presently. To weird for her taste but still really cute. '5.' Brandon, younger than the others, she immediately took him of the interested list and put him in the adorable friend category. He had short brown hair hidden under a hat that looked to big for his head. His eyes looked big, round, and innocent. He was short. He looked like he would reach up to her shoulders if they were both standing. About the same height of Sammy. He must be atleast 12. Possibly 13. '10+ on the absolutly adorable scale!' And at last, Darien. He seemed to be about as tall as Andrew. With black hair that barely reached his eyelids. He looked like one of those Models you would die to see in person. As he laughed she noticed he had one of those quirky grins guys never seem to know how to do. While he was doing it like it was made for him and him alone. Moving up his eyes were a ceruliean looking blue color. Reminding her of the ocean. She could get lost in those eyes like nothing. She sighed and all the sudden his gaze went to hers. Jumping a little in shock she blushed.'Whoa! He's looking at me.' A hand waved infront of her face.

"Hello! Earth to Serena." Lita chuckled. Blinking a few times Serena turned her head to look at her. "You okay? Or did I ruin your view?" She laughed as Serena's face turned more red. She was totally sure that he got a 10!

**Darien**

'Was it just me or was she just staring at me for like five minutes? Wait a second...She's that girl I saw at the church. I don't think I'll ever be able to forget that hairstyle.' Trying to get a good look at her ,even though she was sitting down, he looked her head over. Blonde hair with bangs coming down over her eybrows just barely. She wasn't looking at him anymore but was talking to her friend so he got to see a glimpse of her smile and heard a little laugh. It was a nice laugh he decided. Then he looked up at her eyes. Talk about blue eyes. He wouldn't mind staring into those eyes for... forever. 'It doesn't look like she wears make-up.' He thought as he let is eyes move down back to her lips. 'But, she might wear lip balm, or gloss.' He decided as he saw her lips glisening a little. Moving his gaze back up he just stared at her a little. 'She's beautiful. She probablly already has a boyfriend. How could she not. With looks like that.' Just then his eyes met with sparkling blue. Shocked for a minute he stared at her for a few extra seconds before being dragged off with his friends to their cabin. 'I don't know why, but she definitly catches my attention.' He smiled at his friends chatter and couldn't wait to meet the Meatball Head at dinner.

**Serena**

"What was all of that about girl?" Lita asked as Serena tried her best to hide her blushing.

"What was what?" She tried to play it off,but by the look Lita was giving her she knew she couldn't. "It wasn't anything. I just thought a guy over there was cute. That's all!" She knew she was still blushing, and could feel it getting more noticable then she wanted.

"You were looking at Darien weren't you?" She laughed as she watched her face flame up more. "I knew it! Darien is a total GL guy. Of course he does live in Shibuya. Only a little downfall. Long distance relationship."

"LITA! It's not like that! I just think he's cute."

"Sure. What do you think Mol?" Lita looked at the girl next to them who had been deeply interested in their conversation.

"I think...That she just met him." She smiled at Serena. "But she totally already has a crush."

"Molly! I don't like him like that! And technically...I haven't even met him yet. I just know his name. Darien."

"And doesn't it seem wonderful to say it?" They both asked as Serena's gaze changed to one of dreams.

She didn't answer their question, but they were pretty sure they knew something was going to happen between them.

**Dinner**

Darien sat down on the bench where he had seen the meatball headed girl earlier. He hadn't been able to get her out of his head and knew he had to meet her. So no matter what. He was gonna meet her tonight when she showed up for dinner. But right now he had to help. He got up and went inside the cabin and bumped right into the girl he had been thinking about all day. "Meatball head?"

"Meatball head?" She repeated. Then glared. "I have a name...And it has nothing to do with my hairstyle, thank you."

"Well, then...What is it?" He smirked.

"If you don't know it then maybe you shouldn't learn it." She didn't know why but, he had got her blood boiling so fast it wasn't even funny.

"What?" He laughed. By saying one thing he had already gotten her upset with him. "Look, Meatball head, how am I supposed to know your name unless you tell me. I bet you don't know what my name is without me telling you."

"Sure I do, Darien."She smiled at his shocked expression. She had totally caught him of guard.

"Wow. I'm honored that you know my name without asking me. Who'd you ask? Andrew?"

"No,I asked a friend of mine."

"Of course you did. But that still doesn't tell me what your name is."

"You two. I need some help."They turned their heads to look at the woman who had averted their attention.

"Of course, Mrs. Cindy." They said in unison. Looking back at Serena Darien smirked.

"And until I know your name...I'm gonna call you meatball head, Meatball head." He smirked again as he started walking away to help Mrs. Cindy.

"My name's Serena. And you better remember it." She said as she went to put the water coolers outside on the bench she had been sitting on earlier. 'This is going to be a long retreat.' She sighed and continued on her way.


	2. The Flirtatious Mister Ego

feelfree to IM me sometime...I might live near you!-! 

**And it's always nice to have friends...**

**Oui! Thank you for reading my story! Man, I love writing fanfics. But I don't plan on writing for a living so don't worry. I want to be an Anime artist. Tkb! Didn't expect that huh! Anyway. Enjoy this story. This one is more real than the others I've written. This one revolves around a guy I met on my youth retreat. I dedicate this one to you, Jonathan!**

_Better is the one who walks in _

_his integrity_

_Than one who is perverse in his lips,_

_and is a fool _

Proverbs 19:1

**Chapter One: Day 1- The Flirtatious Mr.Ego and False Feelings**

"Serena! Get up! We are going to be late! You're a worship leader! You need to be early! I can't believe you slept in! What were you thinking! If I get in trouble because of your lazyness!" Lita yelled as she walked out of her cabin room and into the living room to find Serena wasn't there. "Or you could have just gotten up really early and decided not to wake me up. Alright." She ran out the door and towards the food cabin. "Serena! Why didn't you get me up?" She screamed at her as the distance between them grew smaller.

"I had breakfast duty. I didn't think you'd want to get up that early." Serena laughed at her flushed friend. "Besides, when I saw you this morning you looked so peaceful. I never usually have to wake you up."

"You had breakfast duty? But didn't you do dinner last night?" Lita followed Serena to the benches and sat down at their new regular seats.

"Yeah, but she accidently put me on the list three times. So...I have lunch on the last Day...And Dinner again the last day. Because yesterday..technically...didn't count as a day on the list. So...I did it four times."

"You didn't even have to help last night."

"I know...That why I said 'Technically it doesn't count.' But, anywayz...You still got here on time."

"Hmmm...Yeah. But I'm suprised that you actually got up in time to help with breakfast. You could sleep like a tycoon. Don't you mind that you aren't at home like you wanted to be?"

"No, I don't mind.I'm kinda starting to like it here. The cabins are really comfortable."

Yeah, I slept really good last night. But what do you mean cabins? You should've only been in ours and the Woodman's."

"Mrs.Cindy told me to go get Josh from the Arkansas cabin. Their cabin is nice and cool. Serena blushed."

"Aha! So, that's why you're starting to like it here. " Lita smirked.

"Not exactly the only reason. One of the guys answered the door.It's not like I can just walk into their cabin."

"Of course one of the guys answered the door. Which one is the thing I care about!"

"Well, first it was that one kid Brandon. But as soon as he saw me he screamed 'eww!' and slammed the door in my face.

"Then...?"

"Then there was some talking from inside the cabin..."

Flashback

"Eww!" SLAM Serena winced and stepped back.

"Well alrighty then." Stepping forward again, she put her ear against the door to hear some of the voices inside.

"Hey, what's with the noise," She heard somone say, "Some of us would like to sleep a little more before breakfast."

"There's some girl outside our door."

"Okay...What does she want?"

"How should I know! I'm not gonna talk to some strange girl I don't know!"

"Strange huh? Did she knock on the door...or was she stalking us?"

"She knocked, but that doesn't mean she wan't stalking us! She could have hidden cameras all over the place! MAYBE she's checking them! Girls are bad news." He said as he watched his roomate go to the cabin door.

"You won't always think that...BUT I can kinda agree with..."He opened the door making Serena almost fall on top of him.

"Whoa!" Stabling herself she stepped back. "Uh...heh." She smiled nervously." Hiya, Darien."

"Meatballhead!" He smiled. "What can I do for you?" He leaned against the door frame.

"Meatballhead! My name is Serena. Not meatballhead. Or is your brain to small to grasp that!"

"Whoa...Sorry. I just thought the nickname was cute. It does go with your hairstyle you know."

"Hmph! Anyway, Josh is supposed to be working with the breakfast crew today. Could you get him and tell him to hurry up. He's really late."

"No problem, but...tell me something."

"What?"

"Yesterday, I saw you looking at me for like 5 minutes. You wanna tell me why?" Her face flamed.

"Looking...? Why would I be looking at you?"

"That's what I wanna know."

"You probably were just next to something I was looking at and thought that I was looking at you. Concidering I have no reason at all to look at you."

"Really? No reason at all." He stood up straight and watched as she skimmed over him once.

'What is this guy trying to pull. Does he expect me to say he's GL or something?' "Nope. No reason." She smiled as he made a quirky grin. "And if you'll excuse me. I have to go help Mrs.Cindy with breakfast." Stepping past Darien she walking into the entrance part of the cabin looked at the couch and flung the covers off Josh. "Get up! You're late!" Went back to Darien,smiled a goodbye, and left.

End Flashback

"Ah ha! So we're back to Darien again. I'm telling you girl. You have totally got the hots for him! I think you should go for it."

"Whatever! The guy is totally from Ego Central! He's one of the last people on Earth that I'd be interested in."

"Right...That's why he's the reason you don't mind it here as much anymore..." Lita smirked as Serena rolled her eyes.

"That's not completely what I ment."

"Not completely?"

"Everyone! It's time for breakfast! So hurry up and get in here before it gets cold! Oh! And ladies first!" Jay said as everyone started to show up.

Breakfast

" So, Serena, you figured out what you wanna wear for the harvest party?" Molly asked as she sat down by her and Lita followed by Melvin and Ken who stood.

"No not yet. I doubt I'll even dress up this year."

"Really? I don't know what I'll be either. I'm not even sure If I'm going this year. But I don't really mind. I mean it's not like it's a real important thing or something. They just do it to entertain the kids."

"Yeah. How about you Lita?"

"I don't know. I think I wanna dress up as a nerd this year with Mina and Amy."

"Awesome! I would totally do that! But I did it last year. Haha!"

"I think I'm gonna go as Nipoleon Dynomite!"

"No one asked you Melvin."

"Shut up! Gosh! What the flip is your problem! See I can even sound like him."

"I don't know! I think he'd be perfect. Of course he wouldn't be dressing up that much." Ken smirked.

"You're so mean to him! I think that he would look kinda weird but that it would still be pretty cool." Molly smiled to Melvin and he blushed.

"Say,uh...Molly would you..umm...like to sit by mE?" Melvin's voice cracked and it was Molly's turn to blush.

"Sure Melvin.I wouldn't mind, but my back is killing me so I have to sit on the couch.You could sit over here if one of the girls would move. Do you mind,...Serena?"

"What? Me? Oh! Umm...No, not at all. Here you go, Melvin." Serena stood and let Melvin sit down. Then she noticed that everyone had rushed to a seat. Leaving one open..."Hmph!" She said and glared at everyone one in the room.

"Good morning, Meatballhead."

"Morning, Mr.Ego." She smiled fakely. "Find anymore girls to pick on?"

"Why would I wanna do that? No one is as interesting as you." He smiled with that quirky grin she loved oh so much. Of course, she'd never tell him that. How can every twisted thing he say be so..annoying but still...a compliment?

"Ha! Right. I'm sure that you could manage to find a lot of girls more interesting then me. I'm only here to point you in the right direction. I have lots of connections."

"Oh really?" He raised is left eyebrow in amusement.

"Really. Over there...That's Mina. One of the most loved girls at our church.She loves almost everyone to death. Of course, if you are really mean to her and her friends...she won't be a very nice person to be around. Over there, that's Molly, she gets irritated quickly and normally only likes guys that are model look alikes, but she made an exception for Melvin. I'm sure you know Lizzie, Andrew's sister. She's really hard to get. She doesn'y seem to know what she wants,but I'm pretty sure that if you get in with her mom you got in with her. Next, Rei. She's boy crazy. Say hey, irritate her a little bit, and act like you're not interested. She'll fall for you harder then a ton of bricks. And last but certainly not least...Me! I would most likely never fall for an egotistical,hotheaded,name calling,"...Handsomely,gorgeous,good looking.."stalker like yourself. So, really...you shouldn't even try." She fakely smiled again. This time waiting for his reaction.

"Egotistical? Hotheaded?Name calling stalker? It's a bit harsh don't you think, Meatballhead?"

"That's exactly what I mean! Stop calling me that! My name is Serena!"

"I know,but I prefer my name for you a lot better-" He leaned in a little bit so only she could hear the intimacy in his voice, "...Meatballhead." She pulled away from him a little bit.

"Shut up, Mr.Ego."

"Awww...I know you like me. Just fess up already." He leaned a little closer to her face so that she could feel his breath on her lips. "Of course...I could always just keep up my flirting.." He whispered as he noticed her eyes widen and her cheeks turn a rosey red at his closeness.

"I..." She breathed. She couldn't talk. He was way too close!

"Alright everyone!" Shocked out of the moment, Darien and Serena both turned their heads immediatly. Serena still blushing at what had just happened and Darien sighing at the moment ending. "We're all going to go be going to cabin 3 for our bible study this morning.So, let's finish eating and get over there for worship and the study." Jay stood up and said. "I want to get started by 9. Mr. Tsukino, I need you and your daughter to go ahead and head over there. We're gonna pray before and then you both can practice."

"Alright." Kenneth Tsukino stood up and started walking toward the door. Serena stood and started to follow before a hand caught her wrist.

"Where you goin',Meatballhead? Am I scaring you off?" He smirked.

"No, you aren't. Didn't you hear Jay? I have to go with my dad."

"You're dad? Mr. Tsukino is your dad, huh?" He grinned. "So youre a member of the..."

"Worship team. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go." With that she pulled her wrist from his grip and walked out the door with her father. Darien just sat and watched her leave with a glint in his eye.

Darien

'She is definitely catching my attention easily.' Darien thought as he sat back not noticing all of his friends sitting next to him with knowing looks. "So you've got your eyes set on Serena, huh Dare?" Darien snapped out of his daze.

"Huh?"

"She's something special, but she doesn't have any idea how many guys have given her the same look as you." Andrew grinned then frowned. "If you start something here. You had better make sure that you don't break her heart. And if you do lose your feelings...tell her in person."

"What are you talking about? I don't even know the girl a LITTLE bit. I don't have any feelings for her other then a little amusement in her actions toward me."

"Rrrright...her heart is very fragile. If what you say is true,which I know it isn't, then stop before you start." Andrew said in all seriousness. "She's like a little sister to me and I don't really want to pound your face in, but I will."

"Alright...Thanks for the warning,but I'm sure that nothing is going to happen. I don't want a girlfriend anyway."

Worship and Study-Serena

Sitting down next to her father. Serena gripped the djimbe in her hands. She felt nervous all the sudden but she didn't know why. Glancing around the room she soon found out. Once again Darien was looking right at her with that quirky grin. Blushing she turned her head almost instantly. 'Darn him. He purposely sat right in my view of Jay, I know it!' If he thinks he can just control me with that stupidly...gorgeous face...he has another thing coming! Looking back at him, his gaze still on her, she gave him one of her best smiles waiting to see his reaction.

Darien

'Wow.' Was the thought that peirced into his thoughts. His jaw fell agape and his eyes wided a bit. A blush becoming visible on his cheeks. She'd never smiled at him like that before...It was amazing. Like she only had eyes for him and would only have eyes for him...forever. A hand waved infront of his face and shocked him out of the gaze had held on her and looked at the hand's occupant.

"Carefull...Don't forget her father's right there." Melvin smirked. "Wouldn't want him to know about your little infatuation with his daughter. That's his little girl and he has about fifty shotguns."

"Infatuation? I don't like her." He looked back at Serena and noticed her triumphant face. Then looked back at Melvin. "She isn't my type."He said while running his hand through his hair and leaning back.

"Alright everyone! Let's get started." Jay said as he sat down next to Darien. "Would you open us up in prayer Kenn?"

"Sure." Everyone bowed their heads as Mr.Tsukino started. "Dear Heavenly Father, I just want to thank you for this time we have together to worship you and hear your word. Lord, please be with us on this retreat and watch over and

protect us. In Jesus' name. Amen." He picked up the guitar at his feet and began to play some songs. Darien wasn't really paying that much attention because his thoughts kept going to the meatballhead's smile.'Why is it having this affect on me?' He bowed his head in irritation then lifted it to look at her. She was looking at him. He noticed the rosy tint on her cheeks as she quickly looked down at her djimbe to make sure she knew what she was doing. He made a quirky grin and chuckled inwardly 'til she looked up at him again. Then he gave her a heart stopping smile. He noticed her pause then lose her beat by her hand slipping off the drum. She immediatly looked down, her face turning tomato red, and tried her best to get back on track with the music. He then smiled again and chuckled downward as he tried his best not to draw too much attention to her.

Serena

'What was that?' Serena thought after worship ended and Mr. Woodman started teaching from Jude. 'He's never smiled at me like that before. I can't even explain how it felt...It was...amazing. No one had ever smiled at her like that. It sent shivers down her spine and made her wonder if any guy could actually be attracted to her in THAT way. Just thinking of it sent a red tint to her cheeks as she glanced at Darien. 'Look at him...He doesn't even know what he's done to my insides. The jerk...he's probablly just playing me for his amusement. No guy could possibly care about me in that way. He's just another guy who has nothing better to do than to make me miserable.' Turning her attention back to Mr. Woodman she tried her best to ignore the glances that Mr. Ego kept giving her and ignore the thoughts of his amazing smile.

"So, Jude was telling them to contend for the faith..."Serena heard Mr. Woodman say as her thoughts turned against her... and thought about the guy she would most likely be forced to hang-out with this entire retreat.

Free Time After Study

"So Serena...How's it been going with Mr.Ego?" Lita asked her best friend who hadn't spoken since they had all left the cabin. Serena answered with a frown. "That bad, huh? Listen, you might say to yourself that you don't like the attention...but..."

"Lita! I can't believe you actually think that I like the guy. He's sooooooooo annoying it's not even funny! Do you know that in the middle of worship he purposly made me mess up on the djimbe?" Serena barked at her friend.

"He made you mess up? I didn't notice anything. How'd he do that across from the room? Did he move your hands with his mind?" Lita smirked. "Or did you look at him and mess yourself up by thinking about how hott he is?"

"Lita! I don't think he's hott," 'a total lie'," He's like a 4 on my scale!" She flustered.

"Then how'd he MAKE you mess up?" Lita raised her left eyebrow.

"He..ugh! He smiled at me okay! But it was like...not a normal smile. And it threw me off." She sighed. "But that doesn't ,mean I like him it's just...I've never been terrorized by a guy before I guess." Serena shrugged it off. "Anywayz...how are things going for you and Ken? You guys are normally inseperable. So, where is he?"

"He'll be here...He just had to help Melvin with something." Lita smiled at her best friend.

"What?" Serena made a confused face before a strong arm was across her shoulders. Closing her eyes she waited for the voice that she really wanted to hear and didn't know why.

"How's my favorite meatballhead?" She heard his soft voice in her ear. A blush coming to her cheeks she felt as though she could stay like that...in his arms forever...as HIS meatballhead "Hello?" Unfortunatly she had to go back to reality. Opening her eyes she put on an immediate cold look. Lita thought this was a good time to leave and go look for Ken.

"My name is Serena! And I was doing fine up to about 5 seconds ago. Then, my mood went downhill." Grinning, Darien bent closer to Serena and whispered in her ear.

"Then why don't you deny you're mine?"Her breathing quickened at his closeness. Why hadn't she denied it? She wasn't his. Nor did she want to be...right? Of course! She wouldn't like such a guy as Mr. Ego himself. She turned her head just relize how close they really were. He was so close she could feel his breath on her lips. She'd never been kissed before and started to wonder what his lips would feel like.

Darien

He'd noticed the change. She was so close and his lips were only centimeters from hers. Leaning in a little closer, he could almost feel her start to tremble. He turned his head slightly and kissed her cheek for a long moment. Just to see what it would feel like. It was sweet. She tasted like vanilla...and strawberries. He pulled back to notice she had closed her eyes and was slowly beginning to open them. 'What are you doing Darien? She doesn't even like you and you think you can just kiss her like that? You just met her yesterday...She lives in a diferent area than you. It wouldn't work...But it feels so right.' Her eyes were completely open now. Looking at him in dazed confusion. He let go of her and said a soft..."I'm sorry."..and left her there to go get his thoughts straight. He couldn't think when she was around. 'Stupid hormones.'

Lunch-Serena

"Serena!" Serena averted her gaze to the person who was calling her name. "Are you okay? You've been sitting on that bench for 10 minutes! A few of us are starting to get worried." Molly looked at her best friend with concerned eyes.

"I'm fine, Mol. Just need to clear some of my thoughts...or...get some more thoughts in my head." Serena chuckled. "There's nothing to worry about."

"Really? Are you sure? 'Cause, you know. you can tell me anything." She strolled over and sat down by Serena on the bench. "Is it anything serious? Are you getting sick? You could always ask your dad to take you home. You only live like 45 minutes away."

"It's nothing like that..It's just...Oh, Mol...I'm so confused..." Serena buried her face in her hands.

"Confused about what?"

"I bet it has something to do with a black top named Mr.Ego." Lita stated as she sat down on the other side of Serena. "Am I right?" She asked with a smirk.

"Maybe..." Serena sighed before she leaned back, looked straight into the sky and glared. "He's...such an incredibly...evil guy!"

"How so?" He friends asked in unison.

"He's purposely trying to get on my nerves! Geez, does he even know how much of a headcase he is! I mean really! He just thinks he can do anything! GOSH!" She banged her head on the bench and left it resting on the table with a troubled look on her face. "I mean...AM I...even kissable?"

"KISSABLE!" He friends shreaked.

"Guys! People are gonna hear you!" Serena hissed while lifting her head up to stare at the lake in the distance.

"Explain.." Lita said while turning to make sure she was fully aware of every word coming out of Serena's mouth.

"And start from the beginning." Molly said following Lita's actions.

Evening Worship and Study- Darien

"Hey, Darien! Why weren't you at lunch today?" Andrew asked as he took a seat next to him.

"I didn't feel very good. So I decided I'd skip and just come to the study." He leaned back in his chair a little looking through the corner of his eye at the meatball headed blonde he liked so much...or should I say...whom he was very captivated by. He couldn't stop thinking about her. Ever since that kiss...He hadn't been able to think about anything else. The real reason he didn't go to lunch was mainly to try and clear his thoughts before having to see her again. Ha! Good luck with that one. He had barely got his head cleared to hear Andrew.

"Yo? You okay? You seemed in your own little world."

"Yeah well...They like me there." He smiled that quirky grin.

"And who doesn't like you here?" Andrew smiled. Darien frowned.

"Do you really have to ask?" He raised his left eyebrow.

"Serena?Oh come on. I'm sure she likes you...at least a little bit. With how much time you spend together."

"Ha! I can bet you and WIN that she hates me!"

"How much are you gonna bet?"

"Five bucks!"

"I don't like deer."

"Ha...ha...You should be a comedian. You know what I mean!"

"Fine, Five dollars. And I'm going to go ask now."

"What? Now? Can't you wait til...after the retreat?"

"Ha! And then how will I get your five dollars?"

"Umm...I can mail it."

"Whatever...I'm asking her now." Andrew got up and walked over to Serena, Darien watching through the corner of his eye the whole time. 'I hope she doesn't hate me...She most likly does though. Darn it! Darien, why are you such a conceited jerk! Crap!' He turned his head completely in the opposite direction of them as he noticed Serena look at him. 'Was that a good look or a bad look? I think it was a bad look. I knew it. She really does hate me. Geez...I'm a freakin' idiot!"

Serena

"Do you hate Darien?" She stared in shock at Andrew. Hate?

"I've never hated anyone in my entire life. Although in his case I wouldn't mind making an exception." She glared over at where Darien was sitting. He wasn't even looking. 'Andrew must have thought this on his own.'

"So you do!" His jaw dropped.

"Of course not. He's just been really...Hmph. Let's just say that Mr. Ego isn't one of my FAVORITE people, but I can deal with him just like I can deal with everyone else in my life. If he wants to play games with me he should know that I have all the cheats, nothing can get by me."

"So you don't?"

"No, I don't. Although I can't help but say he is a little irritating,but I'm actually kind of happy I met him. Not every day a guy tries to kiss me."

"Kiss you?" He raised his right eyebrow in interest.

"Long story..ask him. I have to lead worship and we're about to get started...Talk to you later okay?" She gave him a quick hug and sat down next to her father with the djimbe. 'I can't wait to go to bed.' Looking around she notice Andrew talking to Darien about something then withough any notice Darien looked up and gave her a heart stopping smile. 'I knew I shouldn't have told Andrew I almost liked Darien's company...This is going to be a long four days.' She rolled her eyes, sighed, and got ready to beat the heck out of her drum.

Oui! Sorry if this chapter ended a little weird I wasn't really sure where to stop. TKB! Anywayz, so this chapter is finished and I'll try to get the new chapter soon...but if you pay attention to my stats or anything you'll notice that I'm also working on another story called 'Two Girls a Guy and a Church' So, it might take a while for me to finish both...and When I say a while...I mean a while. TKB! But I hop to finish them in less time then it took me to finish 'Serena's Big Plan'! So anyway, if you have any comments about the story you caould always e-mail me or instant message me(if I'm online) I'll be happy to recieve anything you have to say! Good or bad...depending on how bad it is. TKB! May God Bless You!


	3. Dreams Are So Stinkin' Evil

**Meatsy**

**Aim: DNOtaku, MeatsyIsHere**

**MSN: want mail, Kupo!**

**Oui! I've been trying to think of what to write about in this chapter and I'm still not really sure, so I'm just gonna wing it! TKB! I hope you enjoy this chapter in my...4th...story? I'm not even sure anymore! Ha…Ha!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sailor Moon or any of the characters, However, this story is mine!**

_**And the king said unto them, "I have**_

_**dreamed a dream, and my spirit was troubled**_

_**to know the dream."**_

_**Daniel 2:3**_

Chapter 2: Dreams are so stinkin' EVIL

"Serena..." A deep voice whispered. She opened her eyes to a beautiful sight. She was outside looking at the sunrise and could see a couple ponds, with what looked like steam over them, and a few trees off in the distance. With all of the gorgeous colors in the sky, and the birds chirping in the background, it truly, truly was an…amazing sight. "Do you like it?"

" It's...breath-taking..." She sighed, sinking into the warm embrace of the person behind her. "Why did you bring me here?"

" I want to tell you something..." She heard the voice say, and turned to look into his dazzling blue eyes. "I...love you, Serena..."

"You...lo..."

"Yes..." Her eyes widened as she felt him getting noticeably closer.

"What are you…do...?" Her eyes closed as his lips landed on hers and his arms were wrapped around her waist. Falling into the kiss she wrapped her arms around his neck and started playing with the black hair resting at the nape. Until finally they separated. "I love you, too, Darien..."

Her eyes snapped open as she rolled and fell out of the bed she had been sleeping on. "DARIEN!" She gasped as she landed on her hands and her knees.

Darien

'Whoa...' Was all he could think. ' Did I really just...' Sighing he got up from bed and started getting ready for the day...the very long day... 'I can't believe I just had a dream...like THAT! Especially since it was with a girl he didn't even know that well. " How can she do this to me!"

"What are you yelling about?" Josh yawned as he walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator.

"Nothing!"

"Uhu...Sure man, whatever. Don't you have breakfast duty?" Darien's eyes widened.

"Crud! I forgot! Stupid! Stupid!" He yelled as he ran out the cabin door.

"What in the world is up with him?" Josh muttered as he went into the bathroom brush his teeth.

Breakfast Cabin

"I see you finally made it Mr. Chiba. Sleep in late?" Mrs. Woodman smiled as she placed some paper plates on the food table.

"Sorry, Mrs. Cindy. I was having a nightmare and didn't realize the time. I'll try to make sure it doesn't happen again." He sighed as he strolled over to the counter and got some plastic utensils, to put with the plates.

"It's alright. Now, I want you to start making the eggs. I'm kinda busy with the bacon and toast."

"Okay." He headed over to the stove and started scrambling. 'Jeez...I hope I don't have anymore dreams this whole retreat. I can't be thinking like that anymore! Heck, I shouldn't have thought like that...AT ALL!'

"Mrs. Cindy, Lizzy said that she didn't bring a camera with her on accident, but that she still brought some-" Serena froze as she saw Darien. "Uh..." Snapping out of her daze she looked back at Mrs. Woodman. "Um...But she still brought some film if you could find a camera.

"Alright, thank you, Serena." She watched as the smiling woman got back to the toast and bacon.

"Is there anything else?" She asked stepping forward to lean on the counter next to Darien. Making him all the sudden tense up.

"Actually, can you put some napkins and cups on the table?"

"Sure, Mrs.-"

"STUPID, CRUD!" Serena and Mrs.Woodman jumped back at the sudden outburst. Looking at Darien, as he winced in pain, concern immediately came to Serena's eyes.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Darien looked down at the burn on the side of his right hand.

"I'm fine. Just wasn't paying attention and skimmed my arm on the skillet. It's nothing. No need to worry."

"No need to worry! Look at that! How long did you hold your arm on the skillet before you pulled away!"

"Uh..."

"Serena, put his arm under the fosset and run cold water over the burn." Mrs. Cindy motioned.

"Alright." She dragged his arm over to the sink." Hold still, Darien. This is going to sting." He sucked in a breath as she turned on the water.

"Agh!" He cringed at the cold liquid running over his burn. Then he noticed a soft finger lightly rubbing around it, distracting him from the pain. He glanced up at the girl who was caring for him. She was smiling...smiling up at him and he couldn't help but smile back.

"Alright. He should be fine now. You can take his arm out from under the water." Mrs.Woodman said snapping them back to reality.

"Uh...right." She stuttered and slowly started to let go of Darien's arm, but before she let go completely he placed his hand over hers making her look up at him.

"Thank you..." He smiled. "For being concerned."

"You're welcome..." She smiled as a blush appeared on her cheeks.

"And here I thought you hated me, Meatballhead." He stated with his quirky grin.

"Give it a rest, Mr.Ego!" She glared up at him. 'Just had to ruin the moment didn't he?'

"Okay, you two. No need to fight. We have breakfast to serve."

"Right, Mrs. Cindy."

Breakfast-Serena

Plopping a piece of bacon in her mouth, Serena strolled over to sit next to Mina. "How ya been?" She asked taking a bite out of a piece of toast from Mina's plate. She had had a wonderfully, confusing day yesterday, a horrible night's sleep,and an almost perfect morning-until it was rudely taken away by the one and only person who could. Darn it! He had consumed her mind. 24 hours a day...so far two days a week...and that how long she had known him! What was a girl to do but try and forget he existed? Of course, running into him given her little time to forget the sparks that had flown into her the day before and the need to run for miles.

The guy got to her.

How could she deny something so obvious?But, the best part... She smiled. Was that she got to him, too.

"Are sure I shouldn't be asking you that question? After all...I haven't been kissed recently." Mina smirked at one of her newest friends. Watching while her eyes almost popped out of her head and she choked on toast. "And since I haven't had as much of an interesting two days as you. I'm going to ask...How ya been, Serena?" Changing the smirk into a smile as Darien walked in from the picnic tables outside, She shifted her body on the chair to look at friend making it a more personal time of talk.

"You heard about that huh?" She sighed. How was she supposed to forget, it people wouldn't let her?

"I overheard Molly and Lita talking about it, but then...Lizzy told me."

"Lizzy knows to? I thought Andrew would've kept his mouth shut."

"Maybe to other people besides his sister. I'm pretty sure his parents know, but I can't be positive."

"Well, if that's true Mrs. Cindy doesn't seem to mind. She almost makes sure we both help her when one of us is on the list for that day. I'm pretty sure I'll be down there everyday this week. He will be, too! Of course, It's only a five day retreat so I guess it won't be too much torture."

"Torture? You don't like him?"

"No! He's an arrogant, egotistical, headcase! I'm suprised he was even invited to come to an event such as this. He must've gotten out of the institute early."

"And what institute would that be?" She closed her eyes and could feel her left eyebrow twitch in irritation. His cocky voice sent her insides on rollercoasters as she stood.

"The institute for the brainless!" She turned around to glare at him, but really had to work at it. His quirky grin was melting her anger...and it ticked her off! She wasn't going to soften up on him because he was totally gorgeous, and totally had feelings for her. Not a chance! He had no right to just do what he pleased with her. She did what she wanted and what God wanted! That's it! So, he could just back off of her life!

He just smiled. Looking into her furious eyes made him feel almost better about what he had done the day before, because he knew he had struck a chord. She couldn't hide her attraction to him. It was in her eyes. Just like he didn't want to hide his attraction for her. She was the best thing that had happened to him in months. Just knowing that the angry look she was giving was really aimed at her made him smile. She was in denial, and he knew it, making him want to hang around and torture her. In self satisfaction that he had done the same thing to her as she had done to him...of course." You know, Meatball head, I really do enjoy the insults you come up with. Considering they really aren't that insulting."

"Is that a fact?" She placed both her hands on her hips and quirked her left eyebrow up in amusement.

"It is." He grinned as she loosened up and smiled at him.

"So, I guess that means you don't have a brain. Or else it would have been an insult because I would be saying you're stupid, but if you don't have a brain I guess everything I said would be truth and not something to insult you. Plus, you probably wouldn't know it to be an insult because you would be...well...stupid." She smirked. He just stood there rethinking everything she had just said. Then smiled.

"I guess you're right." This time when she smiled back, it reached her eyes, and she looked beautiful. With the back of his hand he brushed her right cheek making her smile die down and stiff shock come in its place. It made his heart crack, but he kept his eyes on hers and his smile on his lips. She wasn't going to open up to him just yet, but when she did, and she would, he would be waiting. "You should smile like that more often." Her eyes widened at the comment.

"W-why?" Her heart was beating so fast and she wasn't exactly sure why.

"Because," He dropped his hand and shoved it into his front pocket, "You just brightened my year."

'Wow.' Was all she could think. Feeling the heat rise to her cheeks she turned to look at Mina, who just smiled. 'Oh-my-gosh!" She turned to see who else was watching. Low and behold...everyone! How could they not? They were standing practically in the middle of the room. Anyone inside could see them. Good thing there weren't very many of them.

"It's okay." Darien whispered into the ear facing him. "It's not like people don't know about us." She turned to him then.

'About us.' She cringed at the thought. "There is no us." It was as plain as that. She watched as his eyes darkened and irritation started to dwell in them.

"What do you mean there's on us. Of course there is. We both are into each other and you can't deny it. I see it every time you look at me. You can't hide your feelings from the person you have them for."

"Everyone, let's get started." Jay walked into the room and the tension almost made him want to leave, but before he could Serena stalked right past him and out the door. "Uh…." Slam

"Meatball Head!" Darien tried to go after her but was held off by Mina. "What are you doing?"

"Let me go talk to her right now. I think she needs a gal pal. You can talk to her later, when everything is done, during free-time." She let go of his hand and went after Serena, finding her on the dock next to the lake.

Study- Darien

She didn't do worship.

And she still wasn't there for the study.

'Way to go you jerk! You had to make all those dumb moves on her!' He sighed, wondering if she was okay. Had he really said something terrible? All that he had said was the truth. But…if all his advances were just driving her away from him…he'd rather stop doing them. He already regretted having to go back to reality when the retreat was over. Chewing on the back of his pen, Darien glanced at Jay. He was preaching from Jude verses 5 and 6, and that's about all Darien had heard. He had been so distracted by his thoughts to even know what he was actually saying about the verses.

That dream… He couldn't get it out of his head. The darn thing! It didn't mean anything! Why it kept taking up his time he didn't know. But…still. He thought of it. Thought of how content they had been together. How she had felt in his arms. The feel of his lips on hers… It was amazing. In the dream he was truly happy, and…

Flashback

_" I want to tell you something..." He said, gazing down into sparkling eyes. "I...love you, Serena..."_

_"I love you, too, Darien..."_

End Flashback

And…in love…

The door to the cabin opened and in walked the girl of his dreams. A true vision of beauty… He wanted to go to her. To put his arms around her and pull her into an embrace they both needed, but he didn't. Sitting there he watched as she stood for a moment waiting for Mina to come in with her, then looked at Darien. Her eyes showing all the emotions she was feeling, or so it felt like they were, irritation, sadness, anger, hope, and love. Mina walked passed her into the chair she had occupied earlier.

A chair away from Darien.

He watched her gaze go to the chair and then back to him. He just looked at her hoping she could see the apology in his eyes. Hoping she would forgive him. He saw her sigh and start heading for the chair. A smile teased his lips as she sat down beside him. With that one motion she had helped his heart go free. She turned in her chair and faced him, with a…smile? She laid her hand on his making his heartbeat pump faster and faster each second. He could barely breath when she finally whispered to him. Her words were forever imbedded in his heart.

" Just give me time."

Free time before lunch

Time.

"Ugh…"They didn't have time! How in the world could she expect it? But he could try and give it to her. He would do his best to give it to her! For her and for him. Rolling over on his bed, he glared up at the ceiling. "Humph!" He sat up and swung his feet off the bed. "But that doesn't mean I have to stay away from her!" Grabbing a jacket he strolled outside. "After all. We only have a couple days. Not that it really matters that much… How am I supposed to forget this retreat?" He sat down on the edge of the dock. "I don't want to forget." Sighing he watched the lake sway smoothly. "I guess…" He looked down then stood. "I'll just have to give her something to remember!" He declared with the utmost determination.

Serena

Time.

"Ugh! What was I thinking! Time? Why did I say, 'Just give me time,'? WE DON'T HAVE TIME! This is all his fault!" She wailed as she paced around the room and frantically ran her hands all over her head. "UGH!"Sighing she fell onto her cot. "We'll be leaving in a couple days." Gasping she sat up straight. "What if this is my only chance...for true love?" Flailing her arms in frustration she screamed, "WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE LIKE THIS!"

"What are you in here wailing about?" Lita stolled into the room, with a sigh, and sat comfortably on the couch, next to the cot. "It's impossible to take any kind of nap with you around."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know anyone was here."

"Sure you didn't. You were probablly keeping me awake on purpose." She sighed again. "So, what's wrong with you now?"

"It's nothing. Nothing important anyway." Standing up from her cot Serena walked to the front door.

"Well, that was a lot of complainin' for whole lot of nothin'." Lita could see the stress on her friend's face. Heck! It almost looked like waves of it radiating from her face.

"Yeah well, it's an irritating nothing."

"You look like you could use a nap yourself, you know?"

"Not that I don't appreciate the concern, or anything. I just don't think I'd be able to sleep anyway. See you later, Leets." Walking outside, she sighed as she closed the door behind her, 'I really wish it was nothing.' And headed toward the dock of the lake. Spotting a black head of hair, she only sighed and continued to walk. Until she was right beside him, she hadn't noticed his totally relaxed state. Was it even possible to fall asleep with your arms still holding you up? Looking at him almost made her blush. He looked so good sitting there, his legs dangling in the water and his strong arms behind his back propping him up. He just looked so peacefully handsome. With a sigh she quietly say down beside him. It was a pleasant moment, but getting caught up in this kind of thing could be really...wrong. Even if it 'felt' right. Leaning back she closed her eyes and smiled as the sun washed over her face.

"Happy, Meatballhead?" Her eyes flew open and looked at the eyes gazing into her own. "You looked like you were having a nice daydream. I almost feel bad for disturbing you. Almost." A blush shot to her cheeks.

"Darien! Uh...um...I thought you were asleep."

"Gosh,Meatballhead, don't you know the muscles give when you fall asleep?"

'I knew it!' "Guess I forgot." 'Why in the world did I stay? I should've left when I saw him sitting here! Man, I'm an idiot. Idiot,idiot,idiot."

"Meatballhead? You okay?" She shot him a glare.

"How many times do I have to tell you? My name is Serena!"

"I'm not forcing you to." He grinned.

"Ha,ha. I'm afraid in your mental state, that you may never say my actual name." She sighed.

"Aha! So, that's really what this is about. You're just afraid I'll never say your name." A blush immediatly rose to her cheeks.

"That's not what I ment and you know it."

"Are you sure? Because I think that's what you meant." He said while slowly moving closer to her.

"Uh, I..." He was to close. She couldn't think.

"You can't hide your feelings for me. They draw you to me." He whispered as he lifted his right hand to her cheek.

"Darien, I...Please..." Her senses were scattered, filled only with him. She didn't know exactly what she wanted. Was it that she wanted him to stop? Or did she want him to pleasure them both with the brush of his lips on hers?

" I..." She rested her left hand over his on her cheek. He was still moving closer to her, and drawing her in.

"Serena..." Her eyelids fluttered, slowly, down over her eyes.

How was it that her name on his lips was enough to wipe any of the reasons they shouldn't be doing what they were. It was enough to make her finally lean in and meet his lips with hers, because the anticipation had been to much, in a sweet and somewhat gentle kiss.


	4. No Perfect Moment

**Meatsy**

**Aim: DNOtaku, MeatsyIsHere**

**MSN: want mail, Kupo!**

**Oui! Meatsy here! (No, duh. Tkb!) Well, I hope you didn't mind that I ended my other story the way I did. I might end up writing 5 chapters after all...now that I think about it! TKB! I love writing! Anywayz, I hope you are enjoying this story so far! I have had a great time writing it so far! Please review! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sailor Moon or any of its charatcters. However, this story belongs to me.**

**Disaster follows disaster;**

**the whole land lies in ruin.**

**In an instant my tents are destroyed,**

**my shelter in a moment.**

**Jeremiah 4:20**

**Chapter 3: NO Perfect Moment**

"He himself bore our sins in his body on the tree, so that we might die to sins and live for righteousness; by his wounds you have been healed. Verse 25, For you were like sheep going astray, but..." It had been a long day for Serena. Not but just a few hours ago,had she and Darien had experienced their very first kiss. It was wonderful, beautiful, and romantic. Just the thought of the seen at the lake made her blush. She couldn't help but revel in it. Who wouldn't? Yes, that perfect moment in time when it seemed like nothing would ever go wrong, and life would be perfect if they could just that way forever. However...

Flashback

"Ahem." Their eyes flew open and their lips drew slowly apart. Gulping, they slowly turned their heads to see who had caught them. "Apparently I didn't cover the ground rules good enough. I expected better from you, Serena." The saddened man's face turned to one of compassion. "Well, atleast it was me who found you and not one of the youth. Why don't you two come with me to the store later? Mrs. Cindy needs some supplies, so I offered. Now...we can talk then." He sighed. " By-the-way, you should probably separate yourselves before anyone else happens to walk by." They sprang apart.

"Y-yes, sorry, Jay." They said in unison.

"Yes, well, see you later."

"Uh...yeah."They managed as he walked away.

"Oh, man. That wasn't very good." Darien stood up and sighed. " How are we gonna handle this?" He looked down at the frozen form almost visibly shaking on the ground. "Serena?" He reached down to help her up. "Are you okay?"

"Huh?" She blinked up at him, trying to focus on whatever it was he said. Then, she noticed his hand reaching out toward her. "Oh..." Taking the hand offered, she stood, stretching slightly. "I'm sorry. I guess, I was a little distracted."

"Distracted? By what? You were just sitting there. I was almost getting worried."

" I said I was sorry. I was just thinking." She sighed looked back in the direction Jay had disappeared to. " I'm gonna feel like everyone is staring at me all day."

"Hey." He turned her around to face him, resting his hands on her shoulders. "Hey," he said again, using his right hand to lift her chin, so she looked him in the eyes. "Nobody is going to be staring at either of us. Nobody is going to know. Jay wouldn't go around saying, 'Hey everyone, guess what I saw Darien and Serena doin'!' I mean really! You know him better than that. I mean, heck. You know him better than I do and I know that!" He stated, keeping his voice calm the whole time. "What just happened between us, is between us. Jay won't force it open, nor will he force it to a close."

"What DID just happen...between us?" She asked slowly, noticing a smile start in his eyes, then a grin slowly appear on his features. His hand moved from her chin and slowly ran across her left cheek.

"Don't you know? Can't you feel it?"

"I think that's the only thing I'm capable of at the moment." She murmured as he leaned in and kissed her right cheek. "How can you affect me so much?"

"I could ask you the same thing." He said kissing her nose, then her other cheek.

"Darien, I-" They separated slowly at the sound of somone approaching.

"Serena?"

"Lita?" He let go of her quickly and leaned back on a post at the very end of the dock.

"Serena, there you are! I have been looking for you all over!" The girl paused and raised her right eyebrow. "Darien! Wow... I never thought I'd see the day you two were willingly alone together."

"Who said I was here willingly?" Serena, crossing her arms, started walking up to the top of the little hill Lita was standing at. "For all you know he could've brought me over here to drown me, but his plans were ruined when you showed up." Darien jogged up behind her a smirk appearing on his face.

"Aw, come on. You don't have to make up reasons for wanting to be with me, Meatballhead." He said while putting his hands in his pockets.

"Oh, shut up." She rolled her eyes.

"See, you can't even deny it." His grin turning into a full-fledged smile.

"I doubt you'd believe me if I did. I mean, can your ego get any bigger?"

"So, you're still not denying it."

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Of course I am." He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist, her hands immediately going down to hold onto his, all-the-while, continuing to walk together up the hill. "And all I'm hearing is-"

"You guys... have got it bad." They looked up at Lita. Darien still chuckling.

"Huh?" Serena couldn't help but smile at his care-free response. He was older than her by a few years, but he didn't seem like a boring adult. It was attractive. 'Correction. It IS attractive. Ha! He's attractive. His smile, his chuckle, the way he sweeps his hand through his hair, the way he's always around, the way he finds small ways to make me laugh. Oh, man. What am I thinking!'

"Look at you guys! You look like a wonderfully happy couple! It's great." Lita said walking a couple feet to a near bench and sitting down at the end, so that she was still turned to face them.

"Really?" Darien's amused smile just grew. Lita just smiled back.

"You guys look really good together, you know." She said matter-a-factly. He sighed and pulled Serena closer to him.

"We do, huh?" He smiled down at the meatballhead and gave her a small hug. "You hear that?" His question pulled her back to reality.

"W-wha?" Her head was spinning. Her thoughts were tormenting her brain, but she almost...she almost liked the possibility of having him as a boyfriend. Of course, she was more scared of it than anything. Just the thought of getting hurt, the possibility of him cheating, plus, the long-distance...

"She said we look good together. What do you think?" He leaned down and relaxed his chin on her right shoulder. "Hmmm?"

"Good together?" Her eyes glazed over in confusion then widened in shock as she looked up at her best friend. "YOU WHAT!"

"It's not that repulsing." Darien dropped his hands and went to sit next to Lita on the bench. Interlocking his fingers, he lifted his hands to relax behind his head. "Well, since you don't like me enough, I'll just have to find some other girl." He smirked, amusement showing in his features. Jealousy had flared in her eyes.

"Some other girl?" Lita had noticed and so she quickly spoke first. Raising an eyebrow in interest, she asked, " Who did you have in mind?" Darien continued to act casually, eyeing Serena almost every-other minute.

" Oh, I don't know. I have liked Lydia for a ,long time. Of course, she's nothing compared to you," He said turning his head completely to look up at the irritated girl, "Serena." He smiled, noticing the light blush appear on her cheeks. "But, since you don't know what you feel, I'll leave you alone. Well, atleast until we have our little meeting with Jay." Standing up, he looked down at Lita. "Until next time." Smiling he walked away towards his cabin.

"What just happened?" Serena gawed at her best friend.

"Well, it looks like he was proving a point to me." She stood and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"A point?"

"Yeah, a point! Do you think you can hide the fact that you like him? Jealousy was the only thing on your face. I mean, he just mentioned the name Lydia and you were on fire!"

"I was not!"

"Yes, you were. You know it, I know it, and Mr. Ego knows it. Just get over yourself! You may not get this chance again!" Serena sighed as Lita began to walk away.

"Is it really that noticable?"

"Don't ask the question if you already know the answer. You know you don't want to be alone forever." Continuing to walk back to their cabin Lita shouted one last sentence over her shoulder. " Just give someone a chance to prove it to you."

"Sometimes,you just have to hear it from someone else..."

End Flashback

"Now, in verses 23-25 of 1 Peter chapter 3, it's talking about how Jesus had taken the payment for our sins. He had been accused of various acts, been mocked, and called a fool, but still he did not budge. He continued to go on when he could've easily silenced them all. He was scourged! They beat him mercilessly, ripped his skin apart to where it was hardly possible to tell he was even a man! But, STILL, he DID NOT STOP THEM. He could've just stood and said, 'ENOUGH!' and everything would've ended, but no. He knew what he had to do, he KNEW that this was the ONLY way. So, he went through everything, taking nothing for the pain. He continued on to the cross, where he paid for yours and my sins. Like it says in verse 24, by his wounds we have been healed. Ours sins are nothing. It's like they never happened. Let's flip to Hebrews...chapter 8"

And so, here we are.

Serena watched as Jay flipped through the pages of his bible. She knew he was saying something about the crucifiction, but her mind could only think of what they would be talking about later. Leaning over, blancing her elbows on her bible and resting her chin on her hands, she glanced at Darien. He seemed calm enough. He was gnawing on the end of a highliter, while leaning back on two legs of his chair. His hair fell loosly over his eyes, shining with a hint of laughter, as he absently moved the highliter with his tongue.

Her eyes widened in shock. What was she thinking! She had just spent like, five minutes, concentrating on Darien's sitting habits! Then again...did she really care? He was a very, VERY attractive guy. What girl wouldn't want to look? It's not like he would mind. After all, he had, pretty much, proclaimed his feelings for her numerous times before. Of course, she didn't want him to know that she liked it. Ha! What girls wouldn't like it! Knowing that you are attracting guys on a boyfriend/girlfriend level.

"Serena," She snapped out of her daze to look at Jay.

"Huh?"

"How would you explain verse 7, of chapter 8?" He asked pointing and glancing down at the verse in his bible. then looking back up at her.

"Verse 7?" Glancing down, she read the verse twice. "Uh, well... Of course, no one is perfect, but God. No man could keep the ten commandments, therefore, the old covenant was broken. Meaning, that the only way to save man, was by making a new covenant; the new covenant being Jesus Christ. So, what I would think is...If man had never sinned, then Jesus would never of had to die on the cross."

"Very well said. God's New Covenant was an internalization...whoa isn't that a mouth full." He chuckled. "Anyways, let's back up. Alright, in the Old Covenant sins of the people resulted in curses. However, as a part in the New Covenant God will forgive the people's wickedness and remember their sins no more. But how could a holy God overlook sin?"

Darien

He had listened intently to Serena's response. It amazed him at how well she had answered.He had been watching her; he had known she was looking at him. She hadn't even noticed that Jay called her name twice. Laughing to himself he looked back at Jay, and couldn't help but look forward to the conversation they would have later.

"Darien?"

"Uh, you see, the answer is that God does not "overlook" sin-its penalty was paid for by a Substitute." Darien answered.

"That's right on the mark. In the Upper Room Christ announced that the New Covenant was to be formally dedicated through the shedding of his blood. That's in Matthew 26:27-28 and Luke 22:20. Forgiveness of sin would be part of the New Covenant only because God provided a Substitute to pay the penalty required of man. Now, based on everything that we've just talked about, what is the Old Covenant and what is the New Covenant?"

Darien sighed, putting all four legs of his chair down, and leaned forward. "The Old Covenant was obediance to the law and the New Covenant is faith in the savior."

"Correct! Because no one could keep the law, a sacrifice was made. Now, all that we have to do is believe in Christ and we're saved. That's it! Nothing to it. Just believe that he's the Son of God and that he died for you and me to save us from death. Let's pray."

When prayer was over Darien got up and walked over to Serena. "You ready for our little talk?" He smiled. She hadn't even noticed he had walked up to her. Her eyes were glazed over, it looked like she was in deep thought. "Serena," He finally said after a moment of admiration, "is anyone in there?" Her eyes refocused and looked up at him as he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Darien, hi." It escaped her mouth in what seemed like a whisper and that unsettled him.

"Are you alright? You seem upset." She looked down at her feet and stood.

"I-I'm fine. I guess I'm just a little tired." She sighed and started to walk out the door.

"Serena, Darien. You ready for our trip to the store?" Jay asked as he strolled over, walking with them out the door.

"Well, I am, but Serena looks kind of tired." Darien looked down at Serena, concern weighing on his features.

"I'm fine, Darien. I'm sure I can make..."

"Serena!" Darien caught her as she fell back into his arms. "Serena, are you okay!" He leaned down with her, so that he was now on his knees on the ground, with her in his grasp. "Can you hear me? Serena!"

"I'll go get Suzy. She'll know what to do." Darien watched as Jay ran off to get his wife in a srint; then looked back down at Serena.

"I should probably get you inside." With one hand on her back and the other holding her legs, he lifted Serena up into his arms. "Alright, come on." Walking to the door, opening it with his foot. "You know, you're pretty light. I could carry you anywhere." Smiling inwardly he walked into the cabin. " People, get off the couch!" Everyone still in the cabin from the study moved out of the way so that Darien could lay Serena on the couch.

"What happened?" Suzy rushed into the cabin and over to Serena. "Darien?"

"Uh-um-we were just talking about going to the store with Jay when all the sudden she just fainted."

"Alright." Sitting down in a chair next to Serena in a chair, Suzy bent over and felt the girl's head. "She's burning up. Darien, go get me some ice and wrap it in a towel or washcloth." Doing as told, Darien headed toward the bathroom and got a washcloth.

What in the world had happened? One minute she seemed fine, and the next she had passed out into his arms. After his panic, he relized he actually liked the feel of her in his arms, he liked that he felt she needed him. Going to the kitchen and wrapping some ice in the washcloth, Darien quickly headed back to Serena, and Suzy. "Here." He handed it to her quickly, watching as she took out an ice cube and ran it over her face. Serena's closed eyes tightened then relaxed again. "Serena..." Sighing Darien looked back at Suzy. "What's wrong with her?"

"Well, concidering what you told me, and her small response to water. I'd say she got sun-poisoning." Standing up Suzy turned to Darien. She just needs to rest and get water."

"That's all. We don't need to call, like, the hospital or anything do we?" Suzy smiled at the obvious caring, love in Darien's voice.

"Darien," Placing a hand on his left shoulder, she turned him to look her in the eye, "she's going to be okay. It's alright." Then in a lower voice, one only he could hear, she said, " You don't have to worry, you can stay with her as long as you like. Unless it's time for sleep." Darien nodded his head in agreement.

"Thank you." He smiled as he watched her go over to jay.

"It would be better if she was on a bed, in my opinion." He heard her tell Jay.

"I'll move her. Lizzy, is it okay if I put her on your bed?" Suprised at her sudden appearance in the conversation she barely nodded her head.

"Yes, yes, of course."

"Darien-" Jay started, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. Turning back in question, Suzy just shook her head.

"Alright, Darien. Go ahead." Everyone watched as he took the resting girl into his arms, and walked into the other room.

"While everyone's here. Why don't we go ahead and pray for Serena."

Darien layed her down on Lizzy's bed, bent on his knees beside her, and just watched her. She looked completely relaxed. Her bangs rested nicely on her forehead, her eyelids were resting loosly over her eyes, and her lips were curved down in what seem a small frown. Sighing he took the hand closest to him, her left, and held it against his cheek. "Serena, can you hear me? Mrs. Suzy said you're going to be fine. It's just some sun-poisoning. All you need is rest and water, so, rest and I'll get you some water."

Serena

She felt something cold...and kind of wet. Slowly she opened her eyes. Where was she? In her room? No, this wasn't her room. Looking around she noticed someone else was with her. He was sitting a few feet away from the bed and ,with a book light, was reading a bible.Smiling she turned her head to get a better look. She didn't know he had glasses.It was pretty dark in the room, other than his book light. How long had she been out? A few hours? It couldn't have been that long, after all, he was still there. If it was too late someone would've made him leave. A water drop ran down her forehead onto the mattress, making her relize how cold her forehead felt. Shakily, she raised her arm about an inch of the bed to move the freezing object, but she couldn't reach it. Her muscles felt really heavy, and stiff. Had she really been sleeping THAT long? Her movements had obviously drawn the attention of her guest.

"Serena? How do you feel?" Taking off his glasses, he knelt beside her on the bed.

"I feel...weak." She said placing a shaky smile on her lips.

"I see." He smiled again. It looked weak, too, she noticed. Then she took in every feature of his face.Were those circles under his eyes? He looked tired...REALLY tired.

"How do you feel?" He chuckled.

"I'm just a little tired, but I'm doing better than you." He took her left hand in his, "You gave me quite a scare.", and gave her a kiss on th back of her palm. She smiled as the warm contact sent a electricity bolting through her body.

"I'm sorry." She lifted her right hand, which didn't seem so heavy anymore, to his left cheek. "I wasn't planning on passing out, you know."

"I know." He let go of her hand at the feel of her moving back. "Are you sure you should be moving so much?" His concerned eyes never leaving her face as her shaking form sat up.

"Darien, I passed out for a little. I'm not dying."

"I know. Sorry."Relaxing Darien got the chair that was behind him and brought it closer to the bed as she removed the ice from her head.

"No wonder I was freezing." He chuckled as he sat down.

"Mrs. Suzy said you would need water. You were burning up, you know. Tell me," Darien's face turned to one of concern, " what happened?"

"What...happened? Well, everything was fine up until Jay asked me that question during study. After I answered it...I started to feel a little queezy. I didn't think much of it though. I just figured I was hungry or something because I didn't eat lunch so, I just did my best to pay attention. Then, when you came over to me afterwards, I could barely make out what you had said so, I decided to get up and try to get some fresh air. Next thing I know...I was falling into a black whole; then I wake up here."

"Uhu. Very interesting. Why didn't you tell me you were dizzy?"

"I didn't really think you'd care."

"That I wouldn't care!" He got up and started pacing around the room. " Ha! I've been sitting next to you for 6 and a half hours!" Her eyes widened in shock.

"SIX AND A HALF HOURS!"

"Yes, and keep your voice down. It's 7. They're in the middle of a study in the other room." Sitting next to her on the bed, he took her into his arms. "You really, really, had me worried." To shocked to do anything else, she wrapped her arms around him in return.

"I told you I was sorry." He was shaking..."Are you...are you crying?" He sniffed.

"I-I guess I-I am.S-sorry." 'Wow' was her only coherant thought. He cared more for her then she had relized.

"Darien." She pulled him back far enough to look into his eyes. " You really do care..." His eyes were no longer sad, but filled with an emotion she concidered close to love, and his arms tightened around her.

"Of course, I do. You're gonna have to get used to it, too. You won't get away from me, Serena." She smiled drawing him closer to her.

"I don't want to get away from you." Suddenly she noticed how close they really were. Their noses brushed slightly and their lips were only centimeters apart.

"Serena..." He whispered. The intimacy of it made her shudder, but she didn't move away. Not even when he leaned down and placed his lips on her own.

"Darien, is Serena awake yet?" They separated as quickly as possible, Darien stood to pace around the room, and Serena sat back against the headboard of the bed trying to hide a blush, as Suzy came in. "I heard voices." Feeling that she could stand to look at Mrs. Suzy without blushing, Serena turned her head to face her and smiled.

"Yes, I woke up just a few minutes ago. I didn't mean to be so much trouble."

"You weren't any trouble at all. Well, atleast not to me. Darien has been by your side the whole time. He refused to leave." She smiled at the now blushing young man.

"Yeah, well..." He scratched the back of his head. " I wanted to make sure she was okay..and if I left something might have happened."

"That's right. Anyways, you two must be starved! You haven't had anything since lunch!" She watched as Serena's eyes brightenend.

"Oh yeah! I'm starved."She slipped out from beneath the sheets and jumped off the bed. Let's..." Darien jumped forward and caught her before she fell to the floor. "Guess, I'm not all that great, after all."

"Darien, help her out to the living room. The study's over so, people should be leaving. Let's go." Suzy walked out the door.

"Sorry, Darien. I can walk. I just need some moral support." Darien smirked.

"Yeah,yeah. Gosh, Meatballhead, you always have to try and be tough." She glared up at him.

"Don't even start!"

"Aw, come on. You know you like me calling you meatballhead, my Meatballhead." He smirked down at her blushing face as he lifted her left arm over his shoulders. "Now, let's go."

"Yes, master." She grumbled and started walking with him into the other room.

"Oh, Serena! How are you feeling?" Lita all but ran over her friend. "You look kind of pale. Have you eaten?"

"Lita, I'm fine, this is my normal color, and I'm about to eat. If you'll excuse me." Getting out of Darien's grasp, Serena strolled over to the kitchen to look for something to eat.

"She seems normal. I can't believe you stayed with her the WHOLE time." She said turning to Darien. "You really like her, huh?"

"Yeah and she's just starting to relize it,too."

"Well, you have one more day to prove it to her. We'll be going home the day after tomorrow, so hurry up already! You might not get another chance." She added as she walked away to go help Serena.

"I'll prove it." He murmured to himself. "We'll be a couple by the time I leave for home."

Oui! Welp, that's the end of chapter 3. I hope you enjoyed it. Only 2 chapters left!

Well, I'll get them to you guys as soon as possible!

Please review! I would love input!

Meatsy was here


	5. Hoping For The Future

**Meatsy**

**AIM: MeatsyIsHere, DNOtaku**

**MSN: Meatsy here! Finally, finally, finally! I'm at the last chapter of 'The Retreat'! Man, this has taken me forever! I started writing this last year (when I actually had the retreat) and I'm just now finishing it! Tkb, and I can't exactly say I've gotten a lot of input, seeing as though I don't have the internet. Anywayz, this will also be the last story I'm going to be writing for a while, do to the fact that I'm going to try and start my own manga series. So if you're looking forward to a sequel….Don't expect one! Of course, if I get enough reviews, I'll think about it! So, enjoy the last chapter of my newest story!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Sailor Moon! However this story is mine.**

_For we were saved in this hope, but hope that is seen is not hope; for why does one still hope for what he sees?_

_But if we hope for what we do not see then we eagerly wait for it with perseverance._

_**Romans 8:24-25**_

**Chapter 5: Hoping for the Future**

'Okay.' Serena looked at herself in the cabin's bathroom mirror. 'I just have to tell him how I feel.' She chuckled to herself. "Yeah…It's ONLY how I feel." She muttered as she walked out of the bathroom to her suitcase.

"Hey, Serena," Mina smiled as she entered the cabin, "you almost ready to go? They're about to load up." Dragging in her suitcase, she watched as Serena started to pack up her make-up. "You're not even finished packing yet?" Serena rolled her eyes at the comment.

"Well, sorry if I was a little occupied yesterday and didn't feel like packing." She smiled again as Mina rolled her eyes while heading to the kitchen to heat up some water. "Plus, I slept in this morning."

"Big surprise there." Lita snickered as she walked from her cabin room. Setting her suitcase over by the door, she went back to the living area to sit on the couch. "Man, I'm so stinkin' tired! I hate getting up early without making something or cleaning something." Serena and Mina stopped what they were doing to stare at Lita with a blank expression. "What?"

"Nothing, Mom." They responded in unison, returning to their previous business. It was Lita's turn to roll her eyes.

"I'll be surprised if, when you get married, you get any complaints from your husband." Mina laughed. "It'll be A-MAZING."

"Yeah, tell that to all my ex-boyfriends."

"Umm, excuse me?" Their eyes turned towards Serena. "Can we not talk about boyfriends and marriage right now?" They cringed.

"Oh, right. Sorry, Serena."

"Hey, Meatball Head," Serena's heart stopped at the sound of her newly found nickname.

"Dad, wants you to hurry up, so that when we get back you can see a doctor about that sun-poisoning. " Serena turned to see Sammy standing next to her man in question.

"Uh…sure, Sammy." She mumbled, her eyes never leaving Darien's form.

"Anyway, lets go, Darien. I wanna go see if Mrs. Cindy has any of those cinna-buns left over." Darien pulled his gaze from Serena to look at the boy at his side.

"Uh…I'll catch up to you in a minute, k?" The boy looked at him curiously.

"Alright…sure." He started to head out, pausing for a minute to turn back. "Hey, Mina."

"Mm yeah?" She watched him look her up and down, then give her a quirky grin."

"How you doin'?" Mina's jaw fell agape as her friend's kid brother just winked at her, gave Darien a knowing glance, and walked away whistling. She turned back to look at everyone in the room.

"Did that just happen?" Everyone just nodded in response, Serena giggling through it all. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing. Right, Darien?" He sent her the same quirky grin Sammy had given Mina and everyone chuckled with a long, "Oh! Alright.", and went back to what they were doing. Darien just strolled in and casually walked over to Serena. She shivered at his close proximity. "Can I help you, Mr. Shields?" She asked while reaching for her cd's.

"Uh, yes, actually." She turned to him with a raised eyebrow. "I know that you haven't told me anything yet, but would you mind taking some pictures with me?" He averted his eyes to her things. She just smiled at him.

"Of course! Every picture has a thousand words, but that would hardly be enough to tell our story." He met her gaze then.

"It'd be a shame for that story to end." She blushed at the comment.

"Darien-"

"But, hey! I gotta get out there and, you know…pack my stuff up. So, umm…I'll see you in a minute." He bent down, gave her a quick peck on the cheek and was out of there like Luna at a dog convention. Serena being left to stare at his retreating form.

"I'm confused." Lita taking control of Serena's attention.

"Hmm?"

"Well, does he want you to tell him anything or not, because he didn't even let you speak right then! I mean, if he wants you to confess undying love to hi-"

"Lita!"

"Oh, get over it girl! You know what I mean?" Mina nodded in agreement while pouring some hot water in a cup. "What are you doing over there anyway?" She sat down next to Lita on the couch. "Anyway! I agree with Lita. If he was begging you to tell him your feelings, shouldn't he let you tell them? What a dork." She took a sip f her hot chocolate, "Ow!" And burned her tongue.

"Okay, as much as I would love to talk about this, I'm going to go out there and put my stuff in the car."

"Yeah…and make-out with Darien." Serena ignored the comment and took her stuff outside to the car.

"Hey, Serena! Hurry up, alright! We need to get of here soon. You've got a doctor's appointment at three." Her dad said as he opened up the trunk of the car and put in her bags." We'll be going to the church from here and then we'll be going to your appointment after the Shibuya people leave. You almost ready?" He shut the trunk and looked at her quizzically. She looked around and gave him a quick smile.

"I'll still be a couple minutes. See you in a bit, Dad." He watched his daughter all but float over to where Andrew and his friends were, with a light pink tint on her cheeks. Then realization hit him like a ton of bricks... a guy! He didn't know if he should be furious or not, but he couldn't concentrate on that right now. He had other stuff to focus on.

**Darien**

Darien smiled as Serena walked over to his group, the guys all giving him knowing glances. "Hey" He said as she came to stand in front of him.

"Hey." She smiled up at him. "Umm…you wanted to take some pictures?"

"Yeah, Darien. Didn't you want to take some pictures?" Andrew mimicked her tone.

"Shuddup, Andrew. Let's go, Serena." Darien took her hand and led her to where Jay stood. "Hey, Jay! Would you mind taking a couple pictures of us?" Darien asked while handing him a camera.

"Sure! I bet you guys would want to remember this, huh?" Jay took the camera and stepped back. "Say, cut the cheese." Darien put his arm around Serena, with a light blush, her face showing the same tint, as they smiled waiting for the flash. "You want one more?"

"Sure!" Darien's face got brighter, his smile having a secret meaning.

"Alright! One, two," Darien leaned in and kissed Serena soundly on the cheek,  
"THREE!" They all laughed as Darien pulled away.

"Thanks, Jay." He chuckled and gave him a hug.

"No problem and don't forget what we talked about yesterday." Jay smiled as he handed Darien the camera and walked away.

"That guy is a nut." Darien mumbled as he turned back to Serena.

"Yeah, no kidding." She giggled, getting slightly nervous at the fact she was alone with him.

"So, Serena, about what we talked…about…" Darien stuttered suddenly feeling stupid at his shyness. "Have you-"

"Yes, I've thought about it, and I think that we-"

"Everyone, get in your vehicles! We're gonna meet at the church. Ken Tsukino will be the car leader. So, follow him!"

"We'll talk at the church." Darien gave her his quirky grin. "Meatball Head."

"See you then, Mr. Ego." She mimicked his grin and walked off to her vehicle, hearing Josh shout for Darien to hurry up. "Dad, I'm coming." She jogged up to her vehicle and got in. "Sorry, I had to take care of something."

"No worries, Hun. Everyone has to follow our pace and if we want to be slow, we'll be slow." He chuckled to himself. "But really, let's go." She closed her door and they were off.

At the Church

"Alright everyone, one more group picture, then you need to say your good-byes, because the Shibuya kids will be leaving. So, gather up!" Jay shouted as everyone got out of their vehicles. Serena walked over to stand in front of Jay…kinda off to the side, not wanting to be in the center of the shot. Not before long did she feel a familiar arm drape around her shoulders and the count of one, two, three.

"Serena," He spoke to her softly after the picture had been taken. "Can we have our talk now?"

"Umm…well, sure. I guess." She gnawed on her lip nervously. "Darien, I-"

"Serena, I really care about you and I don't want to act like we never happened. So, I'll ask you one more time." She gulped at his dramatic pause. "Do you care for me as more than a friend?" And with the pleading look in his eyes, she couldn't help but smile.

"Yes…Yes, I do." He drew her into his arms for a heart warming hug.

"Thank you." He looked down with wonder in his eyes and she knew the same look had to be in her own.

"You are very welcome" She tilted her head up as he bent down, his lips pressing lightly against hers. She smiled into the kiss and then it was over. He drew back and held her tight as if she would disappear if he ever let her go.

"Serena, can you promise me one thing?" He whispered into her ear.

"Yes, Darien?" He loosened his hold so he could look into her eyes. And he smiled.

"Never forget me." She smiled in return.

"I could never forget you." She whispered before she was drawn into another earth-shattering kiss.

**Oui! It's over! I know it was kinda short, but I was kinda rushing through it, so I'm sorry. It's also been a year since the event accured and I couldn't remember a lot of stuff, so I made up a lot of it…Which made it more difficult, but hey! That's what writers have to do. I hope you enjoyed the story! And pray that I can get my manga going SOON!**

**Your Sailor Moon Pal,**

**Meatsy**


End file.
